Fly on the Wall
by Angelv98
Summary: Why was it that she could do it without even looking, when he had made several attempts and had had no success? Life was so unfair.


**Fly on the Wall**

Why is it that the council elders insist he get a checkup every time he was in Konoha? Or even when Naruto's team was in Suna for a mission, he would have to go and ask Sakura to look him over. He doesn't see the logic in this. He never gets injured, and he never gets sick. Kankuro, on the other hand, is a magnet for those things. It should be Kankuro receiving this torture, not him.

So here he was, sitting on top of a bed in one of Konoha's hospital rooms. Sakura would be here any minute, and as soon as she was done, he was going to get the hell out of there.

He heard a buzzing sound, and frowned when it flew right by his left ear.

Great, there was a fly in the room. He hated flies. They were completely useless insects, always flying into windows and becoming trapped in the blinds, getting in people's faces and irritating them, and that noise they made when they flew? Completely irritating. No matter, he would simply kill it.

He sent his sand out to surround the thing. When he was sure he had the fly in his grip, he clenched his hand, performing a small sand coffin. Not hearing the noise after that, he lowered his hand and called the grains back to his gourd. Now that the noise was gone, he could wait in silence.

Suddenly he heard the buzzing noise once more, but this time it was near the window of the room. He glared over at the area. How could he have missed? With the amount of sand he had used, it should have crushed the fly easily. Taking aim again, he used even more sand to kill the fly, just to be sure. It was just a fluke that he had missed. Something that could have happened to any ninja, right? At least no one was there to witness his actions.

When he was sure he had killed it, he began to lower his arm once more, pausing as the buzzing was once again next to his ear. His eyes narrowed. This fly was dead. He summoned all of his sand this time, deciding that once and for all, he would kill it.

"Sand coffin." He said softly, clenching his hand in a fist.

This time the buzzing was over by the door. He glared at it as he sent his sand in that direction.

"Sand coffin." He said once more, but with a bit more force. His jade gaze darted to the other corner of the room, where a chair was located for visitors to sit in. He saw a tiny black speck, and knew that it was the horrid insect that was slowly becoming the bane of his existence. He quickly moved his sand over there and formed another fist.

"Sand coffin!"

A victorious smirk came to his face when the room was once again filled with silence. Finally, the fly was dead. Now he could prepare himself for his appointment with Sakura.

After a few moments, he heard the soft, almost timid buzzing of the fly, and his eye twitched in annoyance. Could he not catch a break today? Just as he was about to go over and kill it with his bare hands, he could sense Sakura about to enter the room. Not wanting her, or anybody to see the mess he had made in his fly killing attempts, he quickly put it all of his sand back into his gourd. Shortly after, Sakura entered.

The fly buzzed once more, and Gaara let out a small sigh, resigning himself to the fact that he would just have to listen to the annoying sound. Without even a glance up from the chart she was reading, Sakura flicked her wrist, Shooting a senbon at the fly and pinning it to the wall, ending its meaningless life.

Gaara stared at the fly in disbelief.

How in god's name had she done that? It had taken him numerous attempts to silence the fly, and all this slip of a kunoichi had to do was throw a needle at it without even looking? Life was so unfair, he semi-pouted.

"Good morning Gaara! How are you doing today?" the pink haired woman asked, a bright smile on her face as she stopped next to the bed he was sitting on.

He didn't even glance at her as he answered her question. Instead, he continued to stare at the dead fly. "Hn."

Sakura gave him an odd look, before shrugging her shoulders and deciding to just move on with his appointment. "Ok, I guess I'll just look you over so you can get back to your duties." She said, knowing that he hated doing things that wasted his time. And to Sabaku no Gaara, this was a waste of his time.

He vaguely felt her put her glowing hand on his shoulder. Most of his attention, however, was one the fly.

"You're perfectly healthy as always. I will file this, and let your elders know that there is nothing to be concerned about." The medic said when she was finished, lowering her hand and picking up his chart.

"Hn." He continued to stare at the fly.

His staring was beginning to annoy her. And he wasn't even staring at her! For some reason or another, he kept his gaze on the fly she had killed when she entered the room. It's not like it took a lot of skill to kill a fly. And it was really frustrating her that the only responses she was getting out of him were grunts. Fed up, she glared lightly at the redhead.

"Oh for Pete's sake Gaara! It was just a fly! Did I offend you in killing it?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

Somewhat stunned jade looked into angry emerald. Now she had his attention, though he was only confused. She thought he was upset because she had killed it? That was a far cry from the truth. But if he didn't say something soon, she would misunderstand his silence.

"No. I was merely surprised that you hit it with that tiny needle."

"The senbon?" she asked, looking over at it before returning her gaze to his. "I use them all the time. This isn't the first time we have gotten a fly in the hospital, believe me. Most people leave them alone and just swat them away, but I just can't stand that infernal buzzing noise they make. Not to mention I hate bugs in general." She told him, shivering slightly at the thought of such creepy crawlies.

Gaara himself was surprised. She shared his hatred of the flies? Now this was interesting news. He wondered what else it was they had in common, and began to ponder the possibilities. Normally the only time he interacted with Sakura was during his checkups. Other than that she was just like background noise. Maybe he had been wrong about her.

"I see. Are we done now?" he asked, his bored façade returning to his face once more.

Sakura nodded. "Yes, we were done quite some time ago. But you were too busy staring at the fly. That reminds me…." She walked over and pulled the senbon, along with the fly, out of the wall. Then she threw it into the trashcan.

"I'll see you later Gaara! I have some other patients to attend to." She said with a wave, before walking out of the room.

He looked over to the spot where the fly had been. This whole ordeal was a serious blow to his ego. How was it that a girl could kill a fly when he couldn't so much as touch it? No matter, he simply wouldn't tell anyone of this, he thought, disappearing in a swirl of sand to go find Naruto.

What Gaara didn't know, was that Sakura had seen the sand everywhere. She had been practicing stealth lately, since she wanted to join Anbu, and had seen the whole thing go down. She saw him glare at the fly, and she even saw his numerous attempts at killing it. She decided it was time to reveal herself before entering the room, and when she did so, Gaara was sitting on the bed, no sand to be seen, looking perfectly bored.

So, to rub it in his face, she decided to kill the fly herself. One of these days she would let on that she knew, but she would wait for the perfect moment. It was really difficult to rattle Gaara, and she was pleased by the fact that she had done exactly that with such a simple act. With a satisfied smile, she filed his medical chart and went off to treat her next patient.


End file.
